looneytunesshowfandomcom-20200222-history
There Goes the Neighborhood
There Goes the Neighborhood is the name of the first Cartoon Network game for The Looney Tunes Show. Characters The game has many characters in it. Playable *Bugs Bunny *Daffy Duck Non-Playable *Speedy Gonzales (seen on a rope while switching levels) *Tweety (Helper) *Granny (Only in cut-scenes) *Tasmanian Devil (Makes cameos when doing Bugs' super move, seen on a badge) *Elmer Fudd (as a picture) *Foghorn Leghorn (as a picture) *Lola Bunny (as a picture) *Toro the Bull (as a picture) *Wile E. Coyote (as a picture) *Road Runner (as a picture) *Marvin the Martian (as a picture) *Porky Pig (as a picture) *Crusher (as a picture) Enemies *Spiders (Granny's Attic) *Flies (Granny's Attic) *Mosquitos (Granny's Attic) *Black Cats (Witch Lezah's House and Sam's House) *Planteaters (Witch Lezah's House and Sam's House) *Racoons (Sam's House) *Snakes (Sam's House) *Boxing Gloves (Granny's Attic) *Sylvester (Boss, Granny's Attic) *Gossamer (Boss, Witch Lezah's House) *Yosemite Sam (Boss, Sam's House) Gameplay Choose between Bugs and Daffy to play as, while you search through Granny's attic, Witch Lezah's house, and Yosemite Sam's house to collect a popcorn maker, a DVD player, and a flat-screen TV for Bugs and Daffy's movie night. On your way, you will attrieve soda, popcorn, and carrots for your health and energy. You can always find help from Tweety for tips to escape Sylvester, Gossamer, and Sam's traps in their respective homes. Levels The first level you go into is Granny's Attic, which appears bigger than it did in Eligible Bachelors. The second level is With Lezah's House, which is full of black cats. The third level is Yosemite Sam's House, which looks abandoned and trashy. Buttons/How To Move Arrow Keys - Press the "left" arrow key to move Bugs/Daffy left, press the "right" arrow key to move Bugs/Daffy right. Press the "up" arrow to allow Bugs/Daffy to jump upwards. Space Bar - Press the space bar by an enemy so you can perform your super move. X - Press the "x" button to make Daffy punch with a robotical punching glove, press "x" with Bugs to burrow under a sign with his face on it. Also, press "x" by a dome to switch between Bugs and Daffy to play as. Boss Battles When you get to the end of Granny's Attic, there is a door. You will need to go inside as Daffy. Inside is Sylvester, who will try to defeat you due to Tweety sticking behind you to take cover. To defeat Sylvester, you need to just rapidly punch him with your boxing glove. Sylvester will attack by repeatily shooting red missles at you. You know you have defeated Sylvester when his health is gone and he runs into a wall and waves a white flag. When you get to the end of Witch Lezah's House, you must go through the door with either Bugs or Daffy. If you go in as Daffy, you can repeatebly punch Gossamer with your boxing glove. With Bugs, you can burrow underground to escape from Gossamer's attacks and you may throw boxes down on him. Gossamer will attack by riding on a log and trying to crash into you. You will know when Gossamer is defeated when his health is gone and he sees himself in a mirror you retrieve, screams, and crashes into a wall and runs away. When you get to the end of Yosemite Sam's House, you can go through the door with either Bugs or Daffy. If you go in with Daffy, you can repeatebly punch Sam. If you go in with Bugs, you can burrow underground to get away from Sam and you can throw boxes, also. Sam's main and only attack is tying you up in a rope and dropping a weight onto your head. Also, at one point he wil summon a bunch of green spiky rocks. You will know Sam is defeated when his health is gone and he turns flat and walks away. Badges There also badges you can collect in the game for specific reasons. They are pictured below. BBadgeSpider.png|Defeat 5 spiders BBadgeCarrotDude.png|Beat the game BBadgeBugsDaffy.png|Collect 4 DVDs BBadgeAngels.png|Complete the Game BBadge.png|Do your super-move Trivia *There is an evaporator in all locations that you can swith between Bugs and Daffy with. *Daffy can punch people with a boxing glove and Bugs can borrow underground. *Granny's attic appears larger than it appears in Eligible Bachelors. *Gossamer appears as antagonistic, similar to his original, classic self. *It may be possible that Gossamer turned antagonistic after Daffy toughened him up in Monster Talent. *Tweety also says that Gossamer is a prankster. *Gossamer shouting "AAH!" after seeing himself in the mirror is a reference to a classic Looney Tunes short where he shouts "AAH! People!". *Gossamer's voice sounds deeper in the game, and higher when he screams. *Yosemite Sam's hair tone is lighter. Category:Content Category:Games